Currently, suction-side transmission filters having a media-in-bag configuration employ the media in an inside to outside fluid flow scheme. Consequently, dirty fluid enters the bag from the transmission filter inlet and is cleaned as it exits the bag into two fluid regions (one above and one below the bag). The clean fluid then travels toward the transmission filter outlet. Typically, there is a region where the two clean flow regions join and then exit the transmission filter outlet.
Media bags with inside-out flow schemes can be difficult to incorporate into some transmission filter designs, for example, transmission filters with inlets at an angle or inlets particularly close to the side-wall of the filter. Also, transmission filters with media bags configured in an inside-out flow scheme often have areas of minimal flow, that is substantial portions of the media area are not fully utilized. Such inside-out flow transmission filters are thus less efficient than they could be if there were more uniform flow throughout the media.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more flexible and/or more efficient transmission filters having a media-in-bag configuration. In other words, it is desirable to provide transmission filters having a media-in-bag configuration that can be incorporated into a greater number of transmission filter designs, for example also those transmission filters having inlets at an angle or inlets particularly close to the side-wall of the filter. It is also desirable to provide a transmission filter that utilizes as much of the media as possible.